The Deceitful Betrayals Part Two
by waterfowl29
Summary: Aveena, a half Cybertronian Half Goddess, tries to prove herself that Cybertron can still be saved, in which succeeds becoming a protector over it, Prime in a way. She also catches the attention of a certain God, Primus, sparks will fly.[Primus, OC] Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Rated M: For Sex Scenes and Spark merges. Adults Only. Completed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers I own nothing.

Part Two

Author Note: This is based off Greek Mythology Primus will be kinda like Zues and Sliverwing will be kinda like Hercules mother but she is a half goddess Cybertronian they will be featured in two Lemons so if you like then don't read. Thank You.

_**"Speaking Cybertronian" **_

_**((Speaking through Bond))**_

_*Thoughts*_

They were on their way, headed towards Nemesis, but Sliverwing was feeling a little weak from the Sparkmerge and had to be carried by her mate Breezerunner. The two were still in bi-pedal mode, she was in his arms, bridal style.

Rushshot, thinking it was too quiet, he decided to talk to his bonded daughter-In-law by asking, _**"So, How long have you been a Decepticon? I haven't see you around the ship before."**_

_**"Oh, don't get me wrong, I been there only, a little bit, I just started yesterday."**_

_**"So, a new recroot, that's good, we need all the help."**_

_**"Yeah, the thing is, I didn't meet anyone."**_

Breezerunner spoken up,_**"That won't be a problem we'll see to it, to introduce you to all the Cons on board."**_

_**"Thank You, Both."**_

So, the three landed on top of the ship. _*Now to put my plan into action.* _She hacked into the computer data base an put her info in, the date when she arrived which was yesterday. It was to show as evidence that she had back up to her story. Quickly erasing her tracks. They entered, the thrown room she aslo glamoured all the Cons minds who were on board to think she was a decepticon member of their crew. The drones were nothing to worry about, they paid no mind about who was there as long as she had the symbol on her chest she would be fine, she would just tell them her back story, the fools would just take her word for it.

Anyways, she had detected another con on board which she would have to avoid at all costs, Soundwave, he would figure something was up, her powers didn't work on him foe some reason. She'll have to make the two allies she had to distract him at times.

Then, they saw Megatron sitting on his throne, the big, fat aft warlord, currently he was bitching at Starscream about his failure at everything.

Breezerunner then yook this time to clear his throat, _**"Uhh, Mighty Lord, Sliverwing has something, She would like to tell you."**_

That got this ugly mug our attention, he stared away from the frightened Seeker, his Trine went to retrieve him, Thundercracker and Skywarp together dragged him out. _**"Ah, Well tell me!"**_, his menacing mood faded away looking us over, then his gaze fell on me, his red optics looking me over. Which I found not very appealing and started to shy away trying to hide behind, between, the other two mechs, that were at my sides.

_**"Come closer." **_, He waved his hand signaling to come forward.

_**"I have some information about a certain Medical Officer, one named Ratchet. He claims to have slipped a device inside Optimus Prime. It might be very fatal."**_

_**"Yes, Dat is very interesting news. Good work, Sliverwing!" **_ He praised her.

She smirked evilly at that now let her father suffer a little, then help him out. *_ It'll dawn on him next time to listen.*_

_**"Barricade!" **_ , He yelled out.

So called bot, scrambled to the floor out of breath, _**"Yes, Lord Megatron, Sir, What is needed of me?"**_

_**"Take the drones with You and find, the Autobot medic, Ratchet. Get him and bring him in for questioning. Now!"**_

_**"Yes, Sire!" **_ He stuttered, running out.

_*I hope they make the lil glitch suffer for tormenting, my Poor father.*_

_**Hey, ready to meet, the followers on, this tin can."**_

_**"Sure!" **_ I said.

We went to find me, a room for the both of us. I didn't want to share a room with my bonded father-In-Law. Once that was done , we headed to the Medical Bay to meet Knockout, the paranoid mech, he hates that his paint get ruined by any means.

He was a Cherry Red mech with blood red eyes, trying to repair a damaged drone, he looked up from his work and smiled when he saw us.

_**"What can I help you with this evening?",**_ He looked both mechs over until his sight were on me.

_**"So You are the new femme everybots been talking about , my name is Knockout and who might you be?" , **_He asked.

_**"So you're the Doctor Bot, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Sliverwing."**_

_**"I was wondering, could I help you with the patient over there?"**_

_**"Certainly, Do you have any skills because, I am looking for an assistant."**_

_**"A lot of the simple basics , but still need more study, for major things."**_

_**"How would you like to train under me?"**_

_**"Seems quite an offer, of course I'd love to do that."**_

_**"Okay, come by later and we can get started." ,**_ He turned around to continue his work.

_**"Dear one, I don't feel like meeting, The Trine of Flyers or Soundwave, today. Let's get to our room for some recharge."**_

_*I don't feel like seeing that faceless spy or that femme wannabe, How dare he look so gorgeous than me. I need to ask him what type of Energon he drinks it seems to help keep his figure so perfect. I must know his secret.*_

_**"Okay, that's fine."**_

Later, as my mate fell into deep recharge, I snuck out to do recon on that deranged bot, Ratchet. I went outdoors, jumped up in midair and transformed, my gears made moving sounds, I took flight in the skys, admired how the stars shined, because of their gases.

I prayed that everything , would turn out well.

So, I arrived to his med bay, turn invisible and blocked my signature. He fought the best he could with his saws but was knocked out and got his ass handed to him.

Snickering in the darkness, as he suffered, going just as I planned. They took him away and went back home. Sliverwing ckecked the computer of his work, gathering all the info on that device, turns out it shocked, it victims and causes, a lot of damage, to the protoform and circuitry or anything els, where ever it is placed in the body,

She took the plan, and filed it, in her Prosscessor, it was about how it was placed, now all she had to to was reverse, the process and have it removed, easy.

*_Cons, Are gonna rip him a new aft-port. good.*_

Slivey took, a datapad about working on that area, now she can fix her, father, he was very ill.

Now, she just needed to pratice, a bit more with knock-butt, steal his suppilies, get the code, to his doorpad, earn his trust.

_**"Frag, **_damn _**to the pits seven levels of Unicron, **_bastarded _**Slaggers took the remote control. Now, I have to steal it back and get it destroyed."**_

She ran out fast, jumped, flew through the skies. While back on board, she heard Megatron yelling, cursing at the Autobot, he was pissed, then next came Ratchet torture cries. It was music to her, to hear them. She ran inside, still hidden. Ratchet on his knee struts, getting bitch slapped, to the helm, by Megatron. She then turn invisible again and pulled out a recorder from Ratchet's Diary she found while at the Med Bay. She went behind Ratchet and Pressed Play holding it near his head his own voice, of Ratchet saying, _**" Dear Diary, You remember that time when we battled Megatron, Well, I said Ironhide "Aw, poor Megsy, slaps like, a lil, weak femme. I would say You can do a whole lot better, son of a glitch! Ah but his frame is easy on the optics." **_

The entire room gasped at that and broke out in a fit of laughter, Megatron looked horrified and disgusted then shaked in silent rage, he picked Ratchet up by the throat and squeezed, until he pass out by the lack of air, to his intakes.

_**"Take, This Scum out of My Sights, lock him in the Brig!"**_

I was Laughing, Very hard, energon tears in my optics, that was I have no words to describe it.

After that was over, went to the Med Bay, to learn from the best.

Knockout left the room, I download all the medical info, now, I had full knowledge of what everybot medic knows, that takes a lot time to learn, not me.

He returned, the lesson ended, I went back out. I found a library that was off limits and downloaded all the info on fighting, close combat, anything related then teleported to training room to target pratice, went back, looked up more things about weapons use about Cannon Blasters, swords. Ready put the plan into action, going to the Soundwave, main computer, found where the Energon Harvester was located, also that they have my father, good, an the remote.

I had natural hacker skills, that really did come in handy. I went back to my Sparkmate, soon to be Ex Mate and kissed his faceplate, saying goodbye.

_**"Bye, my lover, I love you, an miss you, dearly."**_

I went to the waste disposal and threw up, quietly empty my tanks. Yep, I was Sparked or carrying a sparkling. I sent love through to the Sparkling and carrier bond. It sent back love as well. Still, next to my spark, I had hidden the signature to it, for safety reasons, I was with my enemies, thy could use this against me. I stayed out of sight , very well. I kept my bond, tightly closed, from my mate, I knew he would be stubborn, to leave. So, I had no choice, but lie ro him, to telling him the bond didn't develope right, when we merged sparks to become sparkmates, he left it as that.

Rushshot did not even know either. They were good bots, I like them both, but I had to stick with the plan. Not get in trouble with the father, son team. They ever knew who I truly was , they would kill me or far worse.

An without them knowing , I was considered, an equal among them, it felt nice to have people to talk to me, instead being ignored by peo[le at home. When I boned with Breezerunner, I let see illusions of fake memories I made with my powers that I was a neutral as well and had joined the, so called Cause, and that I lived on Cybertron and lost my family, because of the war. I survive on my own at a young age. All was a cover up, a lie, half true, he bought it, with the help of glamouring him. Now, once I rescue my father, fix him up first, take him to the Med Bay, steal the supplies required, destroy the remote, and break energon harvester into scrap.

I put a sleeping spell on the crew and captain of warship.

I got father out and teleported us, both to the Med Bay, got a sack and took the entire supplie, cleaned out. I teleported usboth, to a realm, I created a replica of Cybertron, with my mother, brothers and sisters. They were teleported there by me as well, in that new house, I created. I was a very powerful half goddess, I layed my father, in the med bay. I had created also and started to work on removing the device from him. I took all three objects, to the detonation site, and blew them to kingdom come. Happy, I ckecked on everyone mother and twenty three siblings, all were just fine.

I went back to father he was fully repaired, functional 100%, i left him to rest, gain his strength back. Lord Megatron found out. his sh*t was missing, he roared _**"Optimus Prime!"**_

I grinned, laughted out loud, to myself staring at the warship floating in place in front of that makes my day pissing off Megs.

I felt like, a true Prime, saving the day, when lazy father wouldn't do it.

"Primus, must be really proud of me, Yay."

*_I love you, hot damn god.* _secretly fangurling.

A few months later, like seven, I had a baby bump and was showing a little, I found I was having a little girl, which I was happy.

I was working on replicating the Cube that was called the All Spark, that was no longer. I then use my powers and put Primuss back in it, and restored the planet, back to what it was originally,

I took the Matrix of Leadership from my father without having him to die to sacrifice himself. See, the diamond thingy, was what could have him killed. It was really embaressing I was like looking at his bare spark but so big an so much blue, I was scarred for life.

When that was done all the souls returned returned to the new frames with my powers I restored everything like brand new.

I teleported all the bad Cybertronians away. All new recarnated people, mechs and femmes, all nice.

* _Finally Primus is reborn, Cybertron is back.*_

I put a pink barrier, around the planet, keeping out the meanie Cons, and other evil things away. If anyone turn evil, they were instantely booted out. I created a barrier, that could detect evil on the planet, and it transported, whoever out forever. I had a back up plan, if something were to happen. I would send them to a realm to keep them the people and the planet, safe.

I stayed away from them though, the planet Cybertron, safe once again and my family. I would never come back. The only thing, I wanted to do was raise my child in peace. I created a place for myself to stay alone.

My own home, away from Ex Mate, and father, away from a family that doesn't know that I even exist and away from Cybertronians who that wouldn't understand me.

Two months, I had a lab which I was making replacement Energon for Cybertron. I had the Med Bay ready and created Robot to help with certain things. I went and change my appearance to light, pink, slim, femme with silver, metal skin, my optics the lightest blue, I still had my wings.

I was in the middle of gardening, when suddenly my water broke, I teleported myself to Med Bay, layed down the berth, the robot performed it's duties, to help me.

After, many hours, of contractions the femme was delivered, with me screaming at the top of my lungs, **"Curse You, Breezerunner.**__I'll Kill You, _**For this glitch **_head! _**Fragger! **_Son of A Bitch!" Out she came screaming in discomfort the robot, wrapped her in a black blanket, he handed the Sparkling to me. I put my arm around her. _**"Hey, Starglide look it's your new carrier, **_your mommy, _**glad to have you with us.**_

_*My little girl, Welcome home.*_

_**"Here, Take her."**_ I said to Bot , he took her gently. I smiled to myself using my powers and healed myself and looked back at her she was colored yellow and black with grey, like her father, red optics, had his eyes I watch the both of them leave.

Then I decided open my end of the bond of, My Ex Mate. I was going to be a B*tch today and torment him. I felt lonelyness, confusion, hatred, betrayal, and very little love for me. I sent back, caring, joy, full happieness.

_**(( Where Are You? Yuo betrayed me left me alone, like I was Nothing.))**_

_**((Yes, I used you, I'm the Goddess daughter of Optimus Prime, it was a Plan to help my father, after all. The only reason I sparkmated with you, was to have a child of my own. I lied, you wouldn't have never me for who I really was. You're the enemy, it will remain that way.))**_

_**((What? Daughter of a Prime! I'm sire then I want to see my child.))**_

_**((I/m Sorry, that will not be arranged, you're considered evil and highly dagerous. You can't see my child, I am afraid. She stays with me where it is considered Safe.))**_

_**((Please! comeback, I love you, both, I'm not that bad of a bad guy. I want to take care of my family.))**_

_**((Aww! I love you, too, Sweetie Breeze, but, I Can't, there is still a war between our fractions. I am, what your kind consider a Auto Scum, traitor to the cause, I can't Show my faceplates anywhere. You'll Just betray US both, it is in your nature to do these things, You're loyal to your Lord Megatron. I give you the best wishes, serve him well with your life.))**_

_**((You are a Goddess!))**_

_**((Yes, I am afraid so and my daughter is one as well. So good today to you.))**_

_**((Wait! Don't You do This Femme. You are Mine! MY MATE! When I find you. I'll Show You!))**_

_**((WoW, Okay, Keep telling yourself that Studmuffin.)) **_She sent desire, longing, lust, an love over the bond.

He sent Want, lot of love, lust, forgiveness to her.

She started to pleasure herself touching sensitive wires, under the plateing of her armor, her protoform, wing tips. She toiuched her chest plating, it opened, her hot pink Spark showing, she touched the center of it and overload, then moaned in her head, through bond. It drove her Ex Sparkmate, mad with want, he groaned into the bond.

He was on patrol, trying to look out for Autobots, check on the mine workers, looking for new Energon sighting on Earth. He felt his little boy down stairs was stiff and throbbed against his plating. He moaned as he felt, her pleasure throught the bond and hear her moan. He growled out over the bond _**(( Slag it. Stop it, I promise you it won't be a nice pounding!))**_

She layed there on the med berth enjoying her Ex Mates torment. _**((OH, Big Bad, Decepticon meanie. He Gonna Show me, how Rough, it can be done. I think I like it.)) **_She siad seductively. She heard unhumanly, lustful growl at the end.

It sent a Shiver down her spine, to her ache port. She started to get herself, to reach another overload, and sent that sensation to him. She sent him, a fake, signal to Cybertron, a cordinance and message saying she was there.

He quit, discontinued his duties, and flew all the way there to Cybertron in a hurry, to find his mate, Like some kind of madmech. He went back into his bi-pedal mode, walk around looking nothing was there.

_**((There is nothing here!))**_

_**((I hate to say this, but I am what you call, one with the Allsapark. In the Wells of Souls. I sacrificed myself along with the Matrix of Leadership to bring back Cybertron back to life. I wanted my father to live, my daughter, is up here with me. I gave birth, I am very happy. I will always watch over you, love. I'll always be in your Spark. I did good for all the Cybertronians.))**_

_**((Wha Wh-What No. No No. No! Primus, My love that can't be, I have no pain in my Spark.))**_

_**(( I'm not lieing, I asked Primus, himself to keep our bond intact for a little bit more longer even if I am offline.))**_

_**((I love you, Ask him to bring you back, Sweet Spark, I want my mate and sparkling. Please!))**_

_**((That cannot be done, Honey Run, I have to go now, I feel weak it is time for me to go now. Bye.)) **_I end the bond, by closing it up.

_**((Sliver Babe, You there? Come back, talk to me, I miss your beautiful voice.))**_ It sounded emotional. She watched him from her mirrior in her house. She was in her human form again face blank, watching unmoved by the display he was a Con so why should she care, as he fell to his knee struts as he grreived over her. He begged Primus to give back his mate and Sparkling the god didn't have, he had Energon tears running out of his optics, crying like a little sparkling. She watch amused for a second then frown shaking her head and sighed *_What a mistake I have made by getting myself involved with a Con of all things.*_

She walked outside to tend to her garden. She felt someone burning holes in the back of her head. At the corner of her eye she spotted the Mech looking pissed off to be involved in her mess. She was already in a bad mood and was fixing to yell at him to get lost and leave her be but was interrupted by the mech.

"That was not a very nice thing to do youngling." She heard the mech scalled her. _*What the Hell I am not one of your creations! How dare you think so lowly of me. You better treate me as an equal. *_ She turned around ready yell at him, her anger flared but stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in the head lights. When she looked up at him her eyes wided as saucers, very shining bright light surround his very being, he was colored, in black, silver and golden looking metals, like it was chrome and solid, gold plated armor, he had big angel like wings, she had the sudden urge, to rub the tips.

The reason of the sudden color change from blue to gold and silver was the result the prank his brother pulled on him when he was in recharge he woke up in a bad mood also and had to come here and deal with this femme goddess who also was radiating anger and her strong devine powers flared out towards him because of his sudden presence but he had to do his job and deliver her to his creation as was asked of him. He continued to observe her as she looked him over he standed up straighter subconsciously unaware of it.

She also took in his features again, He a had a younthful face but what made look a little older was the metal that dangled from his chin, like a beard, she thought looked quite sexy anyways, very wise optics that held wisdom, a very bright, piercing blue. Insanely, she would dive into their dephs. He stared down, at her with disaproval about her lieing to her Ex Mate. She felt her Spark tug her forward, wanting her to get closer to the mech God and that pull meant, he was also her Sparkmate to be, too. _*Wow, Two Sparkmates that is consider rare to happen to a femme but I don't want another Mate I freakin hate Fate for doing this to me! I'll just play it cool and get the heck out of here.*_

She put on a fake smile and looked back. "Hello." Smiling cutely acting like nothing ever happened playing the innocent card hoping to be let off the hook.

He only glared at her he figured out the plan. "That's not going work on me, try all you like, I will not be swayed."

"Why can't you let it slide just this once, please?" She pouted.

That didn't faze him at all, then she went to Plan B. RUN! She put a protection barrier around herself and took off, at top speed, an away from Primus.

She felt the ground shake, from him going after her. She laughted, while running she felt that this was fun, the adrenaline course through her.

"Young one!" He roared in warning but felt it made him enjoy himself as well.

She ran even faster thinking he might be gaining on her, so she spotted a cave and ran inside.

Place the barrier on the opening of the cave to keep him out it blocked the entrance, Like her people the pink crystal in her chest, it was like a soul for her, it held all her powers and abilities.

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip as if saying " How You gonna get be now." She smirked proud of herself and she waited calmly for him to make his next move.

"Oh, really you think your safe in there?" He questioned quirking an optic brow, amused by her behavior.

She smiled and asked out load "So while we wait till you figure something out, You mind telling me why you are not usaul blue color did Unicron have something to do with it?" She knew she was only doing this to upset him. So he would leave and she could get back to living her life.

He felt his anger flare at her "Aveena don't try my patience, please listen to what I have say." He said, in a calming tone.

She sighed "Fine, What do you want from me? I'm Sorry for bring that up I was just wandering that's all and to tell you the truth it does not bad look for you, now there does that make you happy." She said still not happy like she was while ago she would rather forget the whole ordeal but no it wasn't going to go that way.

"Yes, Thank You, Your Mate prayed to me, he wants to see you both, again. I am here to make sure that happens and I will bring you to him. I will not harm you just come out of there." He said soothingly trying to be persuasive.

_* Nope I don't think I going to let you have your way. No matter what.*_

_"_No, You will not touch me or my daughter. I told him that lie, as a way not to see him, again. He is a Con, if he had the chance, he'll turn us both over to Megatron his most favored Leader, harm us. You didn't think this through have you? I am not happy about you coming here and these decision of yours, I will not have you pushing me around and getting your way. They hate us, treat us like dirt, there is no places for Goddess's to be among your creations not that I'm comfortable with idea. So this is my home, I will not leave it. I put myself here to keep everybot away from me. I want daughter here away from there."

She sobbed on her next sentence, "I have nothing to go back to my family unit don't care for me." She was crying, hysterical, She continued.

"I don't wish to die or my daughter, please do not make my life a living hell, going back there. I cannot trust him, it's a war going on, it always is for them, it never ends. He would never betray the cause he too invested in his debt. You wanna bring him here fine, but doesn't mean I'm not talking terms with him, Okay?"

He sighed, she wasn't going to go without a fight, He didn't want to cause her anymore pain than necessary, he would have to let this one slide. He didn't want to fight the one who had brought him back to life it did seem right to him. Everything was always so complicated He looked into those sad Mocha eyes, he caved it made his spark twinge it hurt for some reason, he took pity on her.

"Fine, Femme, I won't bring the mech." He looked foran opening, in the rock. He shrunk himself, to her size of her human form.

"Come, here." He came closer hiding his emotions he was confused by his action and the tugging he felt in his spark towards her, he brushed it off, thinking nothing of it. He just wanted to comfort her and ease the hurt he caused her. He stood in front of the barrier silenty wishing she would let it down.

She said nothing to him lost in her own thoughts and ignored the enviroment that surrounded her.

She looked up and noticed he was gone and began to relax thinking he had left but was confused at the sudden sadness that wash over her. She slid down the wall and slumped there thinking things would be better this way, mech s were nothing but trouble anyways maybe it was for the better to be alone.

"Good, Stay gone. You mech's are just trouble." She said to herself, silently mumbled.

He found a way in and now stood in front of her puzzled he asked buntly "Why would mech's be trouble for you?"

She startled jumped to her feet and backed away.

"I thought you left by now, don't you have other important duties to attend to back on Cybertron." She asked him.

"Not at this momment, I have to make sure your okay." He came closer the tugging grew stronger she could not breath and took off panicing. She put down the barrier to get away.

"Just don't okay, I don't want another mistake, we both don't need this just do us both a favor and leave now!"

He frowned at her running form in the distance. "Aveena?! Come back don't run from fate." He felt all this was going south quickand an idea came to him he will make a game of this to help lighten the mood and tension in the air.

"Trying to play, hard to get, fine by me this more fun this way!" He called out.

She looked back, running, her eyes bugged out, thinking he can't be serious.

"What is up with you?" She was puzzled by his change in behavior.

Primus appeared in front of her, standing there. She stopped she saw the playful sparkle in his optics and he smiled at her. She turned around and ran the other way. She heard him laugh.

"Where you going Dear Spark?"

"I don't understand Primus, Why are you doing this, you are acting so strange." Her heart fluttered when he said Dear Spark.

"You know the answer to that question already, I do not need to tell you." She said nothing.

She stopped and walked back. "We can't move on from this can we?" She grabbed his hand and took him to her lab and showed the Energon she had been working so hard on he took the vial and was impressed. She went to go busy herself to go work on something leaving him there to have a look around she lost herself in her thought once more.

"Where are you?!" He called out.

"I'm right here." She went back to doing whatever it was just to stay busy.

He came up behind her, he took the object from her and turned her to look at him. She gasped the tugging was unbearable. He stared into her eyes searching for something and seemed to have found it.

"I think we are destined to be together let us not fight it anymore." He brought her closer into his arms she gave in and they kissed passionately, then he nibbled on her neck and pulled her closer to his chest. She leaned her head on his chest.

He lifted her up, putting her on the edge of the berth, pulled down her shirt and panties, lifted her legs,and placed them on his shoulders, hois face between her thighs.

"Uh, um, Primus, You really don't have to this I want us to have regrets."

"We won't trust me."

He delved his tongue into her folds and tasted her essence. He found the human form his goddess chosen beautiful, it amazed him. He moved the folds back and found the nub there.

"What's this, Huh?" He asked rubbing it.

She hissed. "What you might consider a node in this form.

"I'm guessing this in your interfacing port?" His digit pushed in, pump in and out.

She gasped.

"Yes, Primus!" She moaned out.

He worked a rhythm.

She arched her back, she saw stars, when it hit, she screamed his name.

He moaned. "I love you."

"You know, if you were not his mate, I'd make you mine forever." His chin on her stomach.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not with him, Primus."

"Good, I'm your first I'll be gentle."

"Yes." She moaned calmly and they did the world old dance. Till both there system hit an overload. They both went into a peaceful recharge together.

She woke that night having doubts about what she had done thinking she wasn't good enough for him as a mate and she flushed at the memory. Later that night she took off, taking her child with her. *_Great another mistake I will regret making yet again.*_

Time went on, I used the mirrior I took with me to watch over everyone lost in her thought troubled by her choices. "Well Cybertron looks like it doing well."

I close my eyes to recharge.

**:: PREDICTING SPARKMATE DREAM:: :**

_**I walked through a forest in my true form which was nothing but a glowing light I had no body like form just this was me. I saw one mech approuch me telling me he loved me and I ran from him as to being conflicted and another confronted me asking to be his mate, forever. I felt the ground give away and I fell into a darkness, I saw a glipse of his form.**_

_***Primus...* I think in my mind before it went dark.**_

_**The dream had ended amd I found myself in an endless void till I spotted a light upa head and entered and I was surround by a white void nothing was in sight. It was some sort of dreamscape Realm.**_

_"Aveena?"__** It echoed through.**_

_"Yes?"__** She was in her human form again and was wearing a white dress.**_

_**He was enormous again, but this time he was blue and got his color back. He looked sad and she sighed. **_

_"I'm sorry ..." __**She felt herself being scooped up in his large servo. He brought me, optic level to his faceplates.**_

_"What is wrong, Aveena?"_

_"Do, you really love me?" __**She asked quietly.**_

_"Yes, I do, I want us to be something more." __**He answered she smile feeling reassured her doubts no gone.**_

_**She touched his faceplate and he leaned into the touch in content. **_

_"Can I send you a scan of this ship I found earlier I know you have only have the planet one maybe you should try flying sometime."_

_"I see no problem with it I might see what the fuss is all about, my children seem to make quite a deal about it, I seem to be able to try other forms now." __**He thoughtful of the idea.**_

She teleported herself, to the Nemesis and brought a bag of spray cans she sprayed on Knockout leg "Pretty Femme" in Pink Paint color he totally hates the most.

She went to Starscreams room, painted his pedes and heels making it look like he wears pumps and put a Pageant dress on him along with a sash saying Second place and gave him a second place trophy.

She went to Megatron sleeping on a the throne she painted him red, blue and also included the flames until he looked a lot like clone of Optimus Prime.

She then went to Soundwave took of his face screen and started to paint his face with mime make up. She then hacked the alarm to blare through, the entire warship, she turned up the volume on the speakers everybot had to cover their audios.

_**She telepoted back to the dreamscape, she quickly was picked up and held close to his chest in spark humming silently.**_

_**She laughed hard, quietly, sending Ratchet, Bumblebee and her father a picture of the Painted Megatron they all snickered.**_

The Cons checked the surveillance footage, spotting a the goddess in the form of a woman, walking down the halls with huge sack being dragged behind her, they all thought How can someone so small be dragging something that heavy? Walking down the halls. Later came back, Laughing hard, rolled on the floor.

Megatron being in a tired state and having too many high grades saw his own reflection in a window, thinking it was Optimus began to chase after it. "Prime come back here and fight Me you Coward!" He slurred. Shooting out a few windows.

The Second in Command came in sobbing and his wings drooped behind him. " I cannot be Second best!" He was huddled in a corner and wailed all overcharged up on high grade.

Soundwave was miming being stuck in a box for some odd reason.

Then Megatron came back screaming "Help the Ghost of Prime is after me!" now scared of mech reflection in the window.

Finally after a while they all sobered up some and replayed the tape.

She stuck her tongue out childishly at the camera saying," You got Prank, idiots. She then laughted mocked, evilly. Afterwards, she was gone. Megatron roared his fist went through the screen sparks flew everywhere then he yelled orders.

"Soundwave! Starscream! Bring me, fleshing, no one makes a mockery of me, I'm Lord of the Decepticons, no creature will get away with it, once capture, Bring it to me, Now!"

FEMALE: WILL BE DETAINED. Soundwave said, transforming and took off,in a hurry.

"Starscream , I hope you do not fail me." Megatron said, staring at his Second in Command giving him the Death Glare.

"Yes, My Lord." Cowarding away from his Lord Master and stubbled out of the room. Cons in the Hallway, laughing at him, he felt humiliated. _* How dare some bug call his second best he was good at everything he should have been first place at this so called Pageant.*_

He ripped off the dress, the Cons Mock wolf whistled, as he did so, he felt his faceplates heat up, he also flew off. _*This is treason, that Meatbag is gonna pay with it's life.*_

_**Back with Aveena, Primus looked down at her, angered, **__"What were you thinking going there for now you stay put, where it is safe from now on, never go back there."_

She only nodded staying quiet.

"You are my cocern, Aveena, I love you with all my Spark. I can't let you get in harms way."

"You found it amusing didn't you?" She pouted.

He rolled his optics, "Yes, I did a little." He admitted.

"I have to go now, bye Primus!" She drifted further back.

**:: DREAM ENDS::**

She fed Starry, they both returned home. Primus was there with them**. **

"Okay, Primus, I know you were not happy about me leaving, I'm Sorry but sometimes we have doubts and just need a bit of time to figures things out I think we both needed it. That what happen months ago, I don't know if you want to continue things." She rubbed the back of her neck feeling awkward.

"Yes of course, I want you to continue what we have I do as well, will you let be court you to do what humans call a Date?"

She was shocked at first but laughed at how he worded it, but she ran up to him smiling and hugged him.

"I would be honored, to be yours, forever, Prim."

He seemed happy with the answer.

"Let us begin." He transformed, into that alt mode, she gave him.

"Wait a second." She dressed her human form, in a simple black dressusing her powers and told the bot to watch her daughter.

He opened the cockpit, She flew up inside and sat down. He took off, into the night, stars were out, like diamonds litering the sky.

"This is amazing I never felt this free to move around like I did in the other form."

"Yeah it's called flying that's why seekers love it so much." He landed next to a tree and she got out landing gracefully on the ground.

Primus used a holoform to stand beside her.

"Aveena?"

"Yes, Primus?" asked the goddess.

"You look, Ravishing."

"Thank You."

He wrapped his arms around her and both of them stared up at the stars in wonder. Happy to be in each others presence.

Primus took her home and spent time with her daughter like a sire would do.

They spent time, on many more dates, until he took her to his domain.

She transformed into Sliverwing, they layed down on his berth. They started the bonding process. They opened their chest plates, the pink Spark and the bright, dark blue Spark, both cracked open and their tendrels, started to touch and connected. He saw in her, pink Spark, the loneliness and sadness over the years, growing up as a sparkling and youngling, her love for her family, and admiration of those , she hear about, her concern for Cybertron, the love for him.

She looked into his blue spark, His loneliness, anger at the Cons, all the suffering, he went through during all the long waged war, on his surface, the sadness of them all dieing, his wisdom and whole knowledge, that is never ending. The love, concern, want, for her. Then the pleasure built up, before that happen, _**((I want you to bear my children.))**_

_**((You sure about that SweetSpark?)) **_She teased him by touching his wings tips, stroked them. He arched and moaned.

_**((Aveena, Please.)) **_He begged and she laughed.

_**((Sure, Honey.)) **_She opened her port plate, it slid back. He opened his spike slipped in they found a rhythm, setting a pace and both kissed, at the end they both overloaded at the same time the sparks merged, completed, both following into a quiet recharge.

_**((Love You, Primus.))**_

_**((I Love You, too. My Goddess, Aveena Sliverwing.))**_

The next morning she woke up in deep thought Primus stared at his immortal mate.

She was up and about and did not feel so well that morning had to empty her tanks of Energon.

He got up and went her side to help keep her steady on her feet. "I need to go home for awhile, I'll come later, okay?"

He nodded as she teleported back to her old home

She started working and created two Droid to raise her daughter, Starry.

"Hello, How about I call you Maximus, that sound good?"

"Yes, Thank you."

She looked at them both and hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Both be good, parents now." They flew off and into a castle, where they will raise little Starry.

Nine Months Later, She gave birth, toa mech and femme, twins, the mech named Shockrounder, the femme was Electrasparknova. Primus with Sliverwing, when they were born. He was happy to be a sire, the family unit moved in to his Domain, where , He was no longer lonely again, withhis godly duties. This Sparkmate and with the two Sparkling Gods, he felt complete at last. The daughter of Breezerunner, was living happily, with her adopted, family that loved her, very much. She grown to rule, the realm her mother created as a Queen, her Kingdom of Droids, the two droids, built more droids and now was a kingdom.

Breezerunner lived happily, serving his Lord and Master, Megatron, they never did find the so called human, who pranked him. Ratchet, finally, got the help he needed, to be normal, again. The other Primes, still lived with their parents, Optimus Prime and Selina, both happily together as Sparkmates, Bumblebee found a friendship with a Boy named Samuel Witwicky he stays with the boy and his family protecting them with his life. He happy with his new found home on earth. They all live Happily Ever After.

~THE END~


End file.
